utica_rallycrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Takita
Rei Takita is a voice over artist, singer, and former driver in the Utica Rallycross Series. She drove the #13 car for RGE Motorsports. |} Before URCS Takita is a Japanese road racer with extensive experience in open wheel, sports car, and stock car series. She has two Utica Home Track Series victories under her belt. She is one of many drivers associated with RaGE Motorsports and Chaos Racing. URCS Season 2 Takita split the Season 2 schedule with Emile Michaels, Joshua Michaels, and Estavas Cortez. She made her debut and ran four events. However, despite her extensive racing background, she made a very slight impact on the sport, only achieving one top ten finish. Future Takita recently done an interview with Racer Girl Magazine in the May 2015 edition stating that "I would love to race in the series again. Maybe season four if I have time. I'm currently getting ready for the 24 Hours of Spa, so probably after that event." In 2017, she announced that she has left the racing bushiness "for the foreseeable future" to focus on her music career. Music Career During her late teenage years, Rei Takita started making demo tapes and sent them to multiple companies, and only one got to her. Spice Records signed on to Rei Takita to release two albums with her. In 2002, it was reported that Avex Trax has signed Rei Takita to release three albums (this was later increased to five studio albums and two internet albums). In 2009, it was announced that Chaos Theory will be the last album released by Avex Trax, and that Pony Canyon has signed Takita for the next decade. In the United States, Interscope Records has distributed Rei Takita's music since 2002. In 2018, Takita would return to the Dead Man's Curve event, but as a celebrity and singing at the yearly Dead Man's Curve concert. Personal Life and Legacy Rei Takita was born in Tokyo, Japan on November 2, 1981. She was an average student, and graduated in 1999 and went to pursue college while still making music. She is in a high profile relationship with teammate Joshua Michaels. When asked why, she stated "Josh is a cute, funny, sometimes immature guy." She is considered a celebrity in Japan and has done countless interviews and several anime voice-overs, as well as songs since the late 90s. "I love doing them," said Takita in an interview with Racer Girl Magazine, "especially singing. I've actually learned some of my English through music." She states that her favorite character to voice is Tiffany in the Xelphos Adventures franchise. She is one of six female drivers to start a Utica Rallycross Series race, the others being Mary Cole, Emily Michaels, Cassandra Renzi, Annie Thomas, and Kaytlyn Stringer. Racer Girl Magazine included her on their list of the 50 Fastest Females in Racing, ranking her at #3. Filmography Discography Studio albums * Crime of the Century (1998) * Bitten Bullet (2000) * Game On (2002) * Company of Two (2003) * Ghost Stories (2005) * Class Act: Game On II (2007) * Chaos Theory (2009) * Down in Flames (2011) * Crime of the Decade (2013) * Amaya (2014) * Patient Zero (2016) * Final Hour (2018) Internet albums * Emergency (2007) * All Ears (2008) * Overseas (2013) * The Takita Collection (1998-2008) (2015) Category:Drivers